marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Alicar (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Tike Alicar (father, deceased); Marsha Davies (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = with streaks of OrangeCategory:Orange Hair | UnusualFeatures = Missing right arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, musician | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Mike Allred | First = Giant-Sized X-Statix Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Mike Alicar is the son of former X-Statix member Anarchist and his high school sweetheart Marsha Davies. Mike's mutant powers manifested at an early age after he stopped a cop who tried to arrest his mother for a traffic violation. Years later, Mike followed in his father's footsteps by becoming a hero but didn't want to be associated with his dad's code-name. Calling himself The A, he also became huge in the music industry after signing a major record deal. Mike was contacted by his father's former teammates to join a new incarnation of the team. After Katie Sawyer was kidnapped by Zeitgeist and his followers, The X-Cellent, The A and the others arrived on the scene to rescue her. As Mike fought against Hurt John, he was fired upon along with his teammates by the floating eye Uno. But he released his acidic sweat as a buffer in order to block the floating eye's optic blast. Zeitgeist's group gained the upperhand after he spew his vomit on Mike's arm causing it to melt away. Once freed, Katie was able to teleport X-Statix to safety but Mike complained about his missing arm. Mister Sensitive promised him that Doop could fix him up with a prosthetic replacement in no time. Once the news media got ahold of X-Statix's video, Mike decided to stay with the team after becoming a overnight sensation. | Personality = | Powers = Mike possesses the same mutant powers as his father: * Acidic Sweat: He was able to secrete an acid-like sweat from the pores of his body. With enough quantities it becomes a form of energy that he can use for corrosive blasts. ** Corrosive Blasts: He could metabolize this acid into bluish corrosive projectile beams and shoot them from his hands, vaporizing and breaking down everything in their path in seconds. He used this ability to melt the handguns used by a couple of drug dealers that he fought against. ** Acidic Field: Mike was able to make enough sweat to produce a buffer between himself and the optics blasts of Uno causing it to ricochet off the surface of the field. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Acid Generation Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Activation Period Undetermined (Mutants) Category:Mutants activated at birth Category:One Arm